Chococraft
Chococraft is a mod that adds bird-like creatures from the Final Fantasy series named Chocobos. The mod also adds items and plants specifically for the purposes of taming these birds. Chocobos Chocobos spawn in nearly all biomes of vanilla and ExtrabiomesXL. A complete list is in the Chococraft config file:Ocean, Plains, Desert, Extreme Hills, Forest, Taiga, Swampland, River, Hell, Sky, FrozenOcean, FrozenRiver, Ice Plains, Ice Mountains, MushroomIsland, MushroomIslandShore, Beach, DesertHills, ForestHills, TaigaHills, Extreme Hills Edge, Jungle, Jungle Hills, Extreme Hills, Extreme Hills Edge, Forest, ForestHills, Jungle, JungleHills, Plains, Swampland, Taiga, TaigaHills, Ice Mountains, Ice Plains, Hell, Alpine, Autumn Woods, Birch Forest, Extreme Jungle, Forested Hills, Forested Island, Green Hills, Green Swamp, Meadow, Mini Jungle, Mountain Desert, Mountain Ridge, Pine Forest, Rainforest, Savanna, Shrubland, Snowy Forest, Snowy Rainforest, Temporate Rainforest, Woodlands. It may be safe to assume that the Natura Biomes are not spawnable locations for Chocobos, though this requires more research. Chocobos are passive mobs. If attacked, they will run and try to hide from you. There are 9 different colors of chocobo: Yellow, Blue, Green, White, Black, Gold, Red, Pink, and Purple. Yellow is the only Chocobo that spawns naturally in the Overworld. You however can get different color Chocobos by breeding them with Loverly (20% Chance of new color with new and better abilities) or Golden Gysahls (50% Chance). Golden Gysahls are REQUIRED to get a Gold Chicobo from breeding. Purple Chocobos, on the other hand, only spawn in the Nether, However, they are extremely rare and difficult to find. Gysahls Greens Gysahls can be found anywere in the overworld. Gysahls are used for taming Chocobos, you will have to go towards a Chocobo, hold shift as not to scare it away and then when close enough right click with the ghasyls, it can take anywhere from 1 to infinite gysahls to tame a chocobo, however, it usually takes 1 to 4. You grow and farm Gysahls the same way you grow and farm wheat. You will know when a Gysahls is fully grown as it will look like wild Gysahls but on farmland. Gysahls are used for taming and healing Chocobos, and can also be crafted with sugar and cooked to make Gysahl Pickles for players to eat as well. While harvesting planted Gysahls the is a chance they will drop Loverly or Golden Gysahls. These are used for breeding. Different kinds of Gysahl can also be created, such as the Gysahl Cake, which causes a Chicobo to grow up instantly, and Red and Pink Gysahl, which are made by crafting regular greens with red or pink dye. These latter gysahls are used to color Gold Chocobos into Pink and Red Chocobos. Breeding All Chocobos can be bred together by feeding the Chocobos either Golden or Loverly Gysahls. The Golden Gysahls give a 50% chance at mutation, while the Loverlies give a 20% chance. *Yellow Chocobos have no special abilities, and spawn naturally in the wild. *Green Chocobos can go up two block high walls without having to jump. Made by breeding two Yellow. *Blue Chocobos travel faster than normal chocobos on water. They also give you water breathing. They are made by breeding two Yellow. *White Chocobos can climb and swim, while being faster than the Yellow, Green, or Blue Chocobos. Gotten by breeding a Green with a Blue. *Black Chocobos can climb, swim and jump higher, while being faster than a White Chocobo. Black Chocobos also give you night vision. Made by breeding a White with a Yellow. *Gold Chocobos can climb, fly, and swim. Additionally, they are immune to fall damage. Also the tied for fastest with the Pink and Red Chocobos. Obtained by breeding a White and Black while using Golden Gysahls only. *Purple Chocobos have all the abilities of Gold (except they are slower) with the addition of the abillity to walk on lava. These can not be acheived by breeding and must be found wandering the Nether. They are EXTREMELY rare and also lay eggs rather than producing Chicobos directly. *Red Chocobos have all the abilities of Gold, but also can not be acheived by breeding, rather by feeding a gold Chocobos red gysahl . *Pink Chocobos have all the abilities of Gold, but also can not be acheived by breeding, rather by feeding a gold Chocobos pink gysahl. Notes *Purple Chocobos can be brought back to the overworld using a small, medium, large, or editable capsule station. This will enable you to use flight in the overworld. Category:Mods Category:Chococraft